


Physical Contact

by thesoundofnat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Jim just needs a hug, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: It becomes increasingly more obvious to Bones that Jim is whining because he craves physical contact and not just because he wants to be difficult.





	Physical Contact

Bones wasn’t an idiot, and not many people had ever accused him of being an idiot, but sometimes he would realize something that had been staring him straight in the eyes this whole time while they were glazed over in reveries, and then he would, in fact, feel like an idiot.

This particular realization concerned Jim. Of course. Recently he felt like they always did.

He didn’t feel like anyone could blame him, to a certain degree at least, for not noticing. Having Jim as a friend had always meant high maintenance. The kid had an easy time adapting, and he didn’t publicly complain a lot since he knew it technically wouldn’t get him anywhere, but with Bones it had always been different. He’d always felt comfortable displaying that more childish and impatient part of himself, because he knew Bones wouldn’t judge him. And Bones had always appreciated it, despite how often he acted like the opposite. It gave him space to be the less flattering versions of himself as well, which was something he reckoned was needed from time to time. It was a good little system of trust they had going.

But due to this it took him ages to figure out why Jim was suddenly so clingy. He’d learnt to tune his whining out years ago, and therefore he hadn’t realized that this was different. That this was almost a cry for help, if one was to dramatize it all.

In retrospect, it had started subtly. Warily. As if Jim had been testing the waters. A vocal complaint when Bones had kicked him out of his quarters one evening, which had surprised Bones since Jim of all people knew the value of rest. Subsequent days of limbs touching, but not enough for Bones to really make a big deal out of it. They’d just gotten back from another mission turned near death experience, and Bones had figured Jim had just wanted to physically make sure they’d both been safe. If that had meant shoulders leaning against shoulders and hands on backs Bones would’ve had to take it.

But then it had all become a little louder. Jim’s attempts had turned bolder, which had eventually resulted in him whining when Bones hadn’t wanted to play with his hair. Actual  _whining_. For other people to hear. Bones had become a little more observant after that.

Now he knew exactly what was going on, and he only felt bad that it had taken so long.

“You want affection, don’t you?”

Jim caught his eye, and then looked anywhere but on him. He’d yet again found his way to Bones’ room, finding any excuse to stay, which was almost a little sad. Surely he could stay just because he wanted to stay.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed if that’s the case,” he continued when Jim made no move to reply. “It’s okay if you do, you know.”

“Maybe I do,” Jim said, his voice lower than before. “But it’s stupid, isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s not. It’s human to want to feel love and safety.”

“I guess I just want to be held. For once. Not necessarily for too long. Just for a moment.”

“Like a hug?”

Jim shrugged. “Sure? I mean, yes, but honestly, any… physical closeness is fine.”

_Just to make sure I’m safe_ , he added with his eyes, and Bones understood. He understood it so well he might as well be living it himself.

He opened his arms. “Come here, you pest.”

And Jim did. Almost beaming so brightly that Bones got tanned, he moved closer and settled into Bones’ arms, as if he was made to fit there. And Bones held him, and held him, and held him, and when he’d been holding him for so long that he felt like it would become awkward had this been someone else, he gave his body a squeeze, and then just held him some more. It was one thing to witness your captain completely melt into your embrace. It was another to witness your best friend put this sort of trust on you. They both left you speechless, but in different ways. Bones wasn’t really sure just  _what_ he felt.

“Did you know I’m a big fan of back tickles?” Jim mumbled into his neck, and Bones had to laugh because of course he knew.

Jim shivered with pleasure as Bones ran his fingertips lightly over the material of his shirt, and Bones swore he could hear him hum contently when he moved up to give the nape of his neck the same treatment. And when he started massaging his scalp Jim might as well not have been there anymore, because his body felt like an empty shell due to just how much it relaxed against him.

Bones found that this made him feel happy as well. Not as happy as Jim seemed to be, but happy nevertheless.

And so Jim never had to whine in order to be held ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
